colors of a rainbow
by insertusernamehere111
Summary: I see these everywhere but I think I can make it my own. so there are four more ninja and guess what they ARENT all girls. it wasn't a poll winner but i liked it. new ninja, snakes, love, hate, DEATH, dragons, bacon. I do not like flames, unless they are Kai's. so no es flames. T cause I like that letter.
1. vision

I opened my eyes to reveal me sitting in the forest. I looked around and saw Cole, Kai, Jay, and four random ninja's. They had golden weapons just like us, one had a flair, that one was wearing orange. Another one was turquoise they had a Klingon bat'leth, and one in tan was cutting a snake with a Kusarigama. The snakes didn't look normal, until I saw that they were not the normal snakes.

There was a new evil and new ninja's.

I woke up harshly as I breathed deeply, like someone took my breath away. I sat up only to hit my head on the wood, I fell back down on the bed. I slowly got out of the bed and landed on the floor. I got up quickly and looked around the room. It was empty, I grudgingly walked out of the door and into the hallway, I looked down and heard voices down the hallway.

It was coming from the kitchen, I slowly opened the door to find everybody sitting at the table while sensei was standing up and talking. I walked in slowly and sat next to Cole and Nya. They were all taking notes and drawing a picture of a person.

"What are we doing" I whispered into Cole's ear.

"You missed it sensei said there was new ninja and a new evil" I widened my eyes so the vision was true

"I had the vision" he looked back at me wide eyed

"Really?" he whispered

"COLE ZANE!" we both shot our heads towards him. He gave us a death glare before continuing, I was zoned out though.

"So, since you have your information you need to scope out your person" we all nodded as we stood up. "ZANE" sensei yelled. I stopped before I turned around and started to slowly walk towards him.

"You have had the vision"

"Yes sensei" he looked at me until speaking again

"You are looking for her then" he handed me a picture and some side notes. Wait, a girl.


	2. Alex

_**cole**_

I ran my hand across the rough stone building, I couldn't believe Sensei decied to take me to the one farthest house away from them all. I was looking for some dude named Alex. I remember sensei saying that the house was secluded near a lake, I looked down at the paper and saw that he was the new ninja of lava.

I looked up from my paper and saw a dark house at the end of the street secluded from the others. I smiled and started to run towards the house. When I reached the porch I quickly knocked on the door.

A heard a slight creak the house was not lit at all. I could only see the light now shining in the house, a girl answered she had brown hair that was up in a high ponytail with two strands of hair on each side hanging down in her face.

"Yes" she said

"Hello I am looking for Alex Hart" she opened the door wide to show her full figure. She was thin, her eyes were a chocklate brown matching her hair. She was wearing a black poofy dress with platform sandlas.

"That's me" Wait it's a girl

"Are you sure, you might be thinking of Alaxandera and your twin brother is Alex"

"No, that's my name... now what do you want?" I cleared my throat

"You have been chosen by the spirit, ah shit I can't do this... Your a ninja" I handed her a brigt orange ninja suit that you could see from space.

"You have to come back to the bounty and train!" she looked at me blankly before shrugging and closing the door on my face. A few minutes later she came out of the door with two black suitcases. She had a black hoodie over her head concealing her face.

"Where is this bounty" she said as she walked ahead of me.

"In the sky I will radio Nya to bring it here" she dropped her suit cases and sat on the ground waiting. I sat across from her awkwardly

"So, why do you live in this part of ninjago" I asked

"My parents left a while ago and I needed a cheap place to stay"

"So you don't live with your family" I said in surprise

"Not exactly" she said before she stood back up and reached into her black suit case. She grabbed a black phone and flipped through it before handing it to me. I gripped it before I saw a picture of two cell mates.

"Those are my parents" they were both wearing orange.

"Oh" I handed her phone back "Sorry to have that happen" she shrugs

"It's no big deal, this is the fourth time that has happened" wow, what a girl. I heard a loud boom like an airplane but louder. I looked up and saw the bounty flying above us. Nya slowly landed near us whil trying not to hit the houses.

"Lets go" she shrugged as she grabbed her suitcase and walked on the deck. Nya walked back to the wheel and started the ship up.

"So, where are we going" she asked

"We are going to the volcano"


	3. Kyle

_**Kai**_

I shoved my line paper in my back pocket as I saw the training school get closer. I got a guy named Kyle, he was apparently the new ninja of toxic. I stepped up on the cement stairs and started to climb up them. The building was long and short, it was a one story with an arch to where the training area is.

I walked up the the door and knocked on it harshly. I waited a couple minutes until a little girl opened the door. She had blond hair and a pink sweatshirt that was way to big for her and she was wearing some pink flip flops. She had her frount teeth missing, had crystal blue eyes and looked no older than 5.

"Hello little girl" she looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Hi" she said waving her over grown sleeve

"Is there a Kyle Camp here?" I asked her

"Yeah, that's my brother" she said as she held her arms behind her back.

"Can you get him for me" she frowned

"He's teaching a class right now can I take a message" I sighed

"No, can you show me where he teaches." She nodded quickly before running outside with me. She ran around the corner of the house, I quickly followed behind her. She ran into what looked like the monastery training yard but with more people.

There was a teenager sitting on the handle of the sword while the tip of it was standing up on the ground. There was a class of about 25 kids, a little older than 10.

"Kyle! KYLE!" the teacher opened his eyes and looked down at his sister. He got off his sword and kneeled down to her. She whispered something to him before he looked straight at me.

"Pick a kill partner for our next lesson class" he said before walking over to me. He looked my age with black hair with a red headband on his forehead, a white tank top, jeans, and barefoot. He pulled me aside from his class against the wall.

"What do you want I am in the middle of a class" I pulled out a paper sensei told us to tell them and his new ninja suit.

"You have been chosen by the spiritual winds to be the new ninja of toxic... you now have the responcibilty on saving ninjago from the serpentine and any evil-"

"Wait" he said interrupting me. "I can't be a ninja I have a sister and a class to run" he said

"You and your sister can stay on the bounty with us" he looked at me.

"It will be dangerous" he asked. I nodded "but if I die, what will happen to my sister" he said sadly "let me think about it, I will tell you my answer after class"

"I can wait" he nodded and walked back to the class. I slowly started to slide against the wall. I closed my eyes until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of car's horns going off. I quickly stood up in surprise to find the kids running towards the cars waiting for them. I walked over to Kyle who was putting away swords and bamboo sticks. I touched his shoulder making him snap his head back at me.

"Did you decide" I asked.

"Yes, I decided to become a ninja" I smiled. He started to walk alongside his sister to the building. I followed behind him, he opened the door and walked in, I followed until he slammed the door on my face. Wow, he seems like a great guy. I radioed Nya to come and pick us up at his address.

I walked back over to the frount until I heard the door open again. I looked back and saw him with a full black back pack. His sister was rolling a pink suitcase behind her.

We waited awkwardly besides each other when I heard the loud roar of the bounty's engine. I looked up and see the bounty landing in the yard.

"SHIP! SHIP!" the girl said running towars the ship. Her brother followed. We all piled on deck as Nya started to go inside.

"Where to?" she asked

"The toxic garden" I said as I pointed east.


	4. Zachary

_**Jay**_

I walked towards the city with ease he was in the rich part of town in a big fancy apartment. I was looking for a guy named Zachary, he was the new ninja of water. I gripped the paper in my hand along with a turquoise suit.

I walked down the side walk next to tall apartment buildings, I looked down at my paper, somehow Sensei had gotten the address. I looked at the number of the building and walked inside. There was a lady sitting at the desk with multiple keys behind her. She didn't look to concerned with me so I headed straight up to the elevator.

I clicked the 29th floor and started to ride up it. It dinged and I exited to the right while looking at the numbers. Once I reached the number 207 I knocked on the white door. It took a minute until heard the door open, it was a teen.

He had short orange hair with some bright orange headphones, he had a blue striped uniform shirt with a red tie, he also had khaki pants and black shoes on. He obviously just came back from school or something.

"How can I help you" he asked.

"I am looking for a Zachary Addison" I said reading off of the paper. He smiled ear to ear

"That's me!" he said pointing a thumb to his chest.

"Well, congra-"

"Wait are you Jay, the ninja" he asked.

"Yeah I am" he grabbed my hand and shook it quickly

"That's so cool"

"Thanks, but that is why I am here" he looked at me confusingly "you have been accepted by the winds of... God? To become a ninja"

"Really that is so cool, does that mean I get to fly on the bounty?!" he was really excited

"Yeah you need to pack up your stuff" he nodded and ran inside the building. I radioed Nya to come pick us up at the address. I stood outside the door until he yelled from another room

"Please come in!" he screamed. I walked inside and closed his door. I walked over to his white couch and sat down on it. After 20 minutes of rustling he finally came out with a square suitcase a back pack and a guitar case.

"She is going to pick us up on the roof" he nodded as he walked out of his apartment with me following behind him to the elevator. He clicked the button roof which was abover the floor 43.

"so, do you play" I asked pointing to his guitar

"hell yeah" he patted his back pack "my stereo" he said. The elevator dinged and we both exited as we reached the roof. I looked around and saw Nya already waiting. we ran over to the deck and jumped on it.

"Where are we going" she asked

"Atlantis!" I said


	5. Taylor

I knocked on the big white door connection to a house in a big fancy neighborhood, I would never had lived in. It was a while until the door opened and a girl answered. She had short blond hair with two black clips on each side of her hair, she had a pair of khaki shorts, a short sleeve shirt that was black with a heart in the middle, and some black gloves with the fingers hanging out.

"Hello?" she said

"Hello I am looking for a girl named Taylor Pikle (pike-tell)"

"Who's asking" she asked. All of a sudden another boy came behind her. He had blonde hair that matched Kai's shape, he had a black jacket and some black pants on.

"Who is he?" he asked. She shrugged

"I am one of the ninja's" I said. Her eyes widened

"Really" I nodded "you are the robot right"

"Yeah" I said as I opened my control pad.

"Cool, but why are you here" she asked.

"I am here to give you this" I said handing here the tan suit. She took it out of my hand and looked at me confisingly

"What"

"You are the new ninja of sand" she smiled

"Really" I nodded

"I have called Nya we are going to pick you up in 32.4 minutes" she smiled and looked back at her brother.

"Isn't that great!" she said

"Yeah" he said faking a smile.

"Can he come" she said pointing to his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess" she smiled and dragged her brother through the house. I sat on the pourch and waited for her to come out.

* * *

I sat ther for 32 minutes before Nya landed on the bounty on the street. A few minutes after that she ran out with her brother trailing behind her. We all boarded the bounty.

"Where are we going Zane" Nya asked

"The sand castle!"


	6. golden flair of lava

I had loaded Alex into Nya's room where she would be staying for now on, she looked the same as she did when I picked her up, unimpressed. I walked out on deck and saw that the volcano was getting quite close.

"Alex you need to hurry out here" I yelled down the hallway. A few minutes later I saw her walk through the hallway with an orange ninja suit on and her brown hair like it was when I met her.

"What are we doing Cole" she asked

"We have to go get your golden weapon" she sat along the edge with her legs dangling over the edge where I was.

"What weapon is it?" she asked. I shrugged "what weapon do you have?" she asked

"The golden scythe of quakes" she turned around and stood up on deck when she realized that we were over the volcano. Nya started to land towards the entrance, it was not quite a volcano. It was a castle to protect the golden weapon. We got off the ship and started to walk off towards the entrance which was a hole that looked like a cave.

"Ladies first" I said motioning towards the cave entrance. She rolled her eyes and put her hood up before she walked slowly into the castle.

There was a clear pathway with lave pouring in between the rocks that crumbled under our feet. She walked through the twisted hallways in the volcano, I could feel the lava above us and around us. Shouldn't Kai of went with her, I could stand this heat.

"Are we getting close" she asked.

"I don't know" I said back. She sighed and turned the corner before I could her gasp. I looked around the corner and saw her weapon floating in a red light. it was a golden flair. she slowly walked towards it, her eyes glued to it. I slowly walked a few feet behind her. I feel like something was missing.

she climbed up the large stairway that was surrounded by lava, she finally got to the top. she slowly reached her hand towards the handle until she gripped it and pulled it out of the light. I couldn't quite think of what I was missing until I heard a roar that echoed through the cave. the dragon. all of a sudden the dragon revealed himself.

he had an all black under belly, plates that were sticking up like spikes, and on his back, tail, and claws are all glowing with lava. she fell to the ground on her back.

"C-Cole what do I do?!" she screamed. the dragon brought his nose down and sniffed her, and then turned his head towards the weapon.

"pass me the weapon and then run" she turned back and threw the weapon at me before jumping up and running down the dirt stairs. I caught the weapon and started to run towards the entrance. I heard the dragon roar making me hold my ear as I ran through the maze in the volcano. I looked back and saw that Alex was only a few feet away from me.

I looked back and saw the entrance I ran through and into the grass where I turned around and saw Alex trotting behind me out of breath and hair in her face. She took off the hood and walked over to me.

"Here's your weapon" I handed her the flair. She took it and started to swing it around.

"Come on, your going to kill someone with that thing" I said. She walked on deck with me.


End file.
